Mobius Merbians
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Grace Acorn, Matt Rose, Spencer Hedgehog and his sister Ariel. All totally different Mobians who become friends during high school. Join them in their high school misadventures as they go through the ups and downs of teenage life. (Sequel to Sonic and The Merhogs, set 20 years in the future.) (Rated T for explicit language in some chapters.)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Grace Acorn

_It's been 20 years since Sonic and Merna married. Sonic and the gang each went their way to do something with their lives. We're gonna take a look at the gang's children, each with their differences._

It was 7 AM in the Castle of Acorn. This is where Queen Sally lived. She was married to a skunk named Cody, who was King of Mobius. Together they had a daughter named Grace, who was a chipmunk-skunk hybrid (The first species of the hybrid is the species the child resembles).

'Grace, wake up.' Sally said. Grace groaned and woke up. 'Coming…' She replied. Grace got out of bed, got dressed and headed down to the breakfast table. She sat down with her parents. Sally was wearing an orange dress and her brown hair was hanging loose. Cody had purple fur with a white stripe going down his back all the way to the end of his tail. However, this isn't able to noticed because he wore a red bathrobe.

'Good morning, mom and dad.' Grace replied.

'Good morning, darling.' Cody and Sally replied. They then started eating their breakfast. Being royalty, their breakfast was quite luxurious. They didn't have to make it themselves because they had staff to do it for them.

'So, are you ready to go to your new school today?' Sally asked.

Grace nodded. 'Pretty much.' She replied.

'Good. I hope you'll make some friends there, because you never really had any friends.' Cody remarked.

Grace sighed. 'I know…I hope I'll make some friends too…' She said.

'Well, have you gotten your stuff ready?' Sally asked. Grace nodded.

'I have.' She said.

'Okay, you better get ready to go to school then.' Sally said.

Grace nodded and did that. Afterwards, Sally gave her the adress to the school.

'Good luck!' Sally called out as Grace walked off towards school. After walking for about 10 minutes, she got to school. It was quite a big school, and, judging from the sign in front of the school, it was named Mobius Central High School. Grace shrugged and entered it. She went up to the reception and told the receptionist she was new. The receptionist nodded and she gave Grace her locker key and school books. Grace nodded and proceeded to put her books in her backpack. She then walked over to her locker to check it out. After doing that, she checked out her schedule.

'Looks like I have math first…' Grace said to herself.

'Hi there. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?' A male voice asked. Grace looked up and saw a pink male hedgehog standing there.

'Yeah, I'm new here. I'm Grace Acorn, princess of the planet.' Grace said. 'Is that going to affect the way you'll treat me?'

The hedgehog shook his head. 'Not at all.' He said. 'I'm Matthew Rose, but people just call me Matt.'

Grace shook his hand. 'Nice to meet you.' She said.

'Same here.' Matt said. 'How about we head to class?' He suggested.

'I guess.' Grace said as she followed Matt to class. As they were on their way to class, they ran into a black hedgebat.

'Oh, hey, Lewis.' Matt said to the hedgebat.

Lewis turned around. 'Hey, Matt.' He replied. He then looked at Grace. 'Hi. Are you new here?' He asked.

'I am. I'm Grace, I'm Queen Sally's daughter. But I want to be treated just as any other student.' Grace informed Lewis.

'Got it.' Lewis nodded.

'You look a little irritated, Lewis. What's the matter?' Matt asked.

'Oh, it's just something between dad and me. Nothing too serious.' Lewis sighed.

'Alright.' Matt said. 'Let's get to class.' He suggested. Lewis nodded in agreement as he picked up his backpack and the three of them went to class. They took a seat and looked at the teacher. The teacher was a male kangaroo wearing a dark blue shirt with light brown chino pants.

'Hello, class. I'm Mr. Baker. And I'm saying that, because we have a new student joining us today.'

'No one gives a shit! And you shouldn't be saying your name just because we have a newbie in class, stupid!' A green female crocodile shouted.

'Isabel, shut up.' Mr. Baker said to the crocodile. He then looked at Grace. 'Okay then, why don't you introduce yourself?' He asked her.

'My name is Grace Acorn, I'm the princess of Mobius, because my parents are King Cody and Queen Sally. They sent me to this school because they felt it would help me socialize more.' Grace told the class. 'Also, I want to be treated just like any other student.' She added.

'That's nice.' Mr. Baker replied. 'Now let's get to work. We're going to start with adding. Open your math book and get to work.' He told the class. Everyone opened their math book and got to work. As Grace was working, a student next to her gave her a piece of paper. Grace looked at the student in confusion.

'Isabel told me to give you this.' The student whispered as he continued working. Grace shrugged and read the paper.

'You'll be getting a beating during lunchtime. – Isabel the Crocodile' is what the paper said.

'Great, I'm gonna get my ass handed to me on my first day of school…' Grace thought as she put the paper on her desk and continued working.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

After math, Grace, Matt and the others went to their next subject: Spanish.

'Are you good at Spanish, Grace?' Matt asked Grace.

'I can speak it fluently, yes. At my old school, I pretty much aced every Spanish lesson.' She replied.

'That's amazing. I wish I was that good at Spanish.' Matt said.

'If you want, I could tutor you some time.' Grace said.

'Really? I'd love that!' Matt cheered.

Isabel walked past Grace.

'Hey, girl, remember: You're getting a beating at lunchtime. Be prepared.' Isabel told Grace.

'Oh, I'll be prepared...To kick your butt instead!' Grace replied.

'You're on.' Isabel said as everyone continued going to class.

Once they got to class, the teacher introduced herself. She was a female cyan hedgehog wearing a pink shirt and white pants, along with white boots.

'Hola, class. My name is Mrs. Alazraqui, and I'm saying that because we have a new student in class today.' The teacher said.

'Mr. Baker already said that! Are we going to do this every class just because there's someone new today?!' Isabel shouted.

'Quiet, Isabel.' Mrs. Alazraqui said in a stern voice. 'Okay then, tell me who you are.' She asked Grace.

'I'm Grace Acorn, I'm the daughter of King Cody and Queen Sally, and therefore princess of Mobius. I want to be treated like any other student.' Grace told the teacher.

'That's nice. Now go take a seat next to Isabel.' The teacher said.

'I don't want to sit next to anyone!' Isabel shouted.

'Deal with it, you little perra.' The teacher said.

Isabel growled as Grace sat down next to her.

After Spanish, Grace, Matt and the others went to History.

"Greetings, students. I'm Mr. Winter, your history teacher. And I'm saying that because we have a new student today." Mr. Winter was a purple fox wearing a brown jacket with a red undershirt, a dark blue tie, black jeans and black shoes.

Isabel growled in frustration.

"No one fucking cares! We already went through this in Math and Spanish class, and it's getting annoying!" Isabel shouted in frustration.

"Isabel, shut up and quit shouting. You're disrupting the class." Mr. Winter said annoyed. He then turned to Grace. "Okay then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name Grace Acorn, and I'm the princess of Mobius because my parents are King Cody and Queen Sally. I want to be treated like any other student." Grace said.

"Understood. Well, take a seat and get ready, because today we'll be going over the Battle for Angel Island. It was called that because…" Mr. Winter began his lecture. Once his lecture was done, the students began their reading of the battle. Once History was finished, it was time for lunch. Grace, Lewis and Matt went to the cafetaria.

"Hey, Grace, want to sit with us?" Matt asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Grace replied.

Lewis and Matt smiled and they sat down at a table with Grace. From the distance, Isabel was sitting at a different table with a male purple chameleon and a female orange bee. Isabel looked at Grace, Lewis and Matt.

"You see that newbie over there? She's getting a beating soon." Isabel told her friends.

The chameleon and bee shook their heads.

"Why do you have to beat up all the newcomers at this school?" The bee asked.

"Because they always get all the attention on their first day, Tara, and I'm sick of teachers always informing us we have a newcomer in every class and asking those students to introduce themselves!" Isabel said, irritated.

"That's no reason to try and beat them up." Tara said.

"I agree with Tara, Isabel. You remember what happened last time you beat up a newcomer, right?" The chameleon asked.

"Don't remind me, Alvin!" Isabel shouted.

"You were suspended for a month and your dad forced you to work at a fast food restaurant." Tara said.

"Tara!" Isabel shouted.

Alvin and Tara sighed deeply.

"Whatever, she's going down!" Isabel said. She got up and went over to Grace, Matt and Lewis' table. Alvin and Tara followed.

"Hey, newbie, you're going to get your beating now! Get ready to get beaten down!" Isabel told Grace.

"Listen, I don't want to fight! I'm just here to follow my classes!" Grace protested.

"Oh, so you're a nerd too? That gives me more reasons to beat you up!" Isabel said. She pulled Grace from her table and pushed her away. A crowd gathered to see the two girls fight. Isabel attempted to punch Grace but she dodged.

"I told you, I don't want to fight!" Grace protested again.

"Shut up and take this beating like a girl!" Isabel replied. She attempted to throw a left hook at Grace, which she dodged also. As Isabel was trying to trade blows with Grace, a male cobalt blue hedgehog, a female orange hedgehog, a female green Seedrian and a male pink echidna were watching.

"That poor girl has to deal with Isabel's shenanigans too…" The orange hedgehog replied.

"I'm stepping in to help her!" The cobalt blue hedgehog said. "Someone needs to stand up to Isabel. The hedgehog then stepped in. He shoved Grace aside, dodged a few of Isabel's punches and then grabbed her left wrist. He then judo flipped Isabel like it was nothing. Everyone cheered for the hedgehog.

"Never bother a newcomer again, Isabel!" The hedgehog said to Isabel. The principal then came in.

"What is going on here?!" The principal said.

"Isabel tried to attack Grace and Spencer stepped in to help her!" Matt told the principal.

"Is that so? Well then, Isabel, you're coming to my office now." The principal said as he helped Isabel up and took her to his office.

"Let go of me, asshole!" Isabel protested.

Grace looked at Spencer.

"So you're name's Spencer? Thanks for saving me." Grace told Spencer.

"You're welcome. And your name's Grace?" Spencer replied.

"Yes, it is." Grace replied with a smile.

"Okay. Have a nice lunch. Spencer replied as he and his group sat back down at their table. The other students sat down at their tables too. Grace, Matt and Lewis did the same.

"Who was that Spencer guy?" Grace asked Lewis and Matt.

"Spencer's the son of Sonic the Hedgehog. That orange hedgehog is his sister, Ariel." Lewis answered.

"Sonic the Hedgehog? I've heard about him! He was the Hero of Mobius when he was young, right?" Grace asked again.

Lewis nodded. "Yes, that's him. Apparently he married a Merhog and now lives underwater, or so I've heard from my father."

"He did?" Grace asked.

Matt nodded. "My mom was at his wedding. It was later on the news across Mobius."

"Interesting. And who are Spencer and Ariel's friends?" Grace asked.

Lewis shrugged. "I think the Seedrian's name is Jupiter and the echidna's name is Biff." He replied. "I honestly don't know Spencer and Ariel's friends too well.

Grace nodded. "Well, let's continue having lunch." Lewis and Matt nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic and Merna

A few hours later, school was out. Grace, Lewis and Matt left school and went home. As they were walking home, they were stopped by Alvin and Tara.

"Oh, hi. Are you Isabel's friends?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. Listen, we're sorry about Isabel's behavior. It stems from the fact that her father Vector neglected her when she was a child because of Vector being so busy." Alvin explained.

"I see. That's an understandable reason to be so grumpy and mean." Grace said.

Tara nodded. "Don't tell Isabel we told you this." She said.

"We won't." Grace said. Lewis and Matt nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Bye now." Alvin said as he and Tara left.

"Who knew she had such a difficult childhood?" Grace said.

"There's always a reason why a bully bullies people, Grace. The best thing is to talk to someone about it." Lewis told Grace.

"Yeah. Well, I'll be off. Bye, guys!" Matt said as he went home.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school again?" Lewis asked Grace.

Grace smiled and nodded. "Of course." She replied.

"Good. Bye." Lewis said as he went home too. Grace then went to the palace. The guards saluted her and let her inside. Knowing her parents would be busy, Grace decided to play with her phone for a bit.

Meanwhile, Spencer and Ariel had said bye to Jupiter and Biff and then headed for the ocean. Once they got to the ocean, they took off their magic pants, causing them to gain their fishtails. Spencer had a blue tail which was the same color as his fur, and Ariel had a yellow tail. They swam home, to Mertopia. Once they got to Mertopia, they swam to the palace. There were swimming a lot of Merbians through Mertopia, minding their own business. Once Spencer and Ariel got to the palace, they were greeted by two guards who were guarding the entrance.

"Welcome back, Prince Spencer and Princess Ariel. How was school?" A Merdragon guard asked.

"It was nice, thanks for asking." Spencer said.

The guards nodded and opened the doors.

"Your parents are waiting for you in the living room." A ray guard said.

Spencer and Ariel nodded and they entered the palace and swam towards the living room. Their parents, Sonic and Merna were sitting there. Their appearances were a bit different from when they were teenagers. Sonic now had some wrinkles in his face, and Merna's quills were now down to her back. Sonic also wore a crown, a red cape and his shark tooth necklace. Merna wore a pearl tiara. Sonic and Merna looked at Spencer and Ariel as they entered the living room.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad." Ariel said.

Sonic and Merna smiled.

"Hey, Spencer. Hey, Ariel. How was school?" Sonic asked?

"Isabel was harassing a new student in school, and Spencer stepped in to save the new student." Ariel told her father.

Sonic smiled, and swam over to his son, giving him a pat on the back.

"Your mother and I raised you well, Spencer. Good job." Sonic said.

Spencer smiled.

"Thanks, dad. You and mom did teach me and Ariel to help people in need." Spencer replied.

Merna nodded. "We sure did." She replied.

"So, what will be having for dinner?" Ariel asked.

"We'll be having roast pheasant with a rich tomato sauce and baked sea onion balls." Merna told Ariel.

Ariel smiled. "I like that food. It's just real quality food, the way I like it." She said.

"It certainly has a nice flavor to it." Spencer added.

"So, who's the student you protected?" Sonic asked Spencer.

"Her name is Grace." Spencer replied.

"Oh, really? That's pretty nice." Sonic said.

Spencer nodded. "Well, I'll be out for a swim. See you soon!" He said as he swam off out of the palace.

"I'll just be taking it easy for a bit." Ariel said.

Sonic and Merna nodded. Sonic then sat back down and Ariel took a seat too.

Sonic and Merna were now King and Queen of Mertopia, having succeeded Merna's mother Diana after the first 5 years of their marriage. Sonic was a bit nervous about being king, because he wasn't properly raised to be one, but he later showed the other underwater kingdoms what he was capable of doing as king.

Later, around dinner time, Grace was having dinner with her parents. They were having the same luxurious food as Spencer, Ariel and their parents.

"So, Grace, how did your first day of school go?" Sally asked Grace.

"It went well." Grace replied. "The school bully tried attacking me, but a boy stepped in and saved me."

Cody smiled. "Really, huh. Who was this boy?"

"His name was Spencer. He's got a sister named Ariel and they're Sonic the Hedgehog's children."

Sally's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Really…?" Sally asked, slightly sad.

"Yes. Why, mom? You look a little sad." Grace asked.

Sally quickly hid her sadness. "No, it's nothing." She assured Grace.

"Okay, if you say so." Grace said as they continued eating.

After dinner, Grace walked around the castle garden. Meanwhile, her parents were in their bedroom talking.

"I can't believe Sonic's children go to the same school as Grace…" Sally said, a bit upset.

"Sally, calm down, honey. What happened with Sonic is in the past, you've got me now." Cody told her.

"…You're right, Cody…That's in the past, and I should focus on the future. Thank you." Sally kissed Cody on the lips and she left the room. Cody did the same.

The next day, Grace returned to school, this time walking there with Lewis and Matt.

"So, how was dinner time last night?" Matt asked Grace.

"It was fine, but my mother acted a bit strange when I told her about Spencer and Ariel. I don't know why." Grace said.

Lewis nodded. "Must be something from her past." He pointed out.

"Yeah, probably. I might ask her about it some time." Grace said. The trio got to school and went inside. They grabbed their stuff and went to class. It was time for math. Grace saw that Spencer, Ariel and their friends were in the same class as Grace and her friends. Grace waved at Spencer and Ariel. They saw it, smiled and waved back.

"Okay, class, get your math books out, we're going to do difficult math problems." Mr. Baker said. The students sighed and got to work.

Meanwhile, Cody and Sally were doing their royal duties, as they were in a meeting with their cabinet.

"So, what's one of the problems that's currently on our list?" Cody asked the cabinet.

"Well, my king, as you and Queen Sally know, the crime rates in the kingdom have been increasing for the past month. Our people have suggested a tighter law enforcement system." One of the cabinet members spoke up.

Cody nodded. "That's a great idea, sir. What do you think, honey?" He asked Sally.

Sally didn't reply as she was deep in thoughts.

"Sally, honey, are you there?" Cody asked Sally.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was in another world…"Sally said.

Cody was silent for a moment before he turned to the cabinet. "Excuse us, we will be back soon." Cody told the cabinet as he and Sally got up and left the room.

"Sally, what's wrong? You've barely said anything during this meeting." Cody asked Sally.

"I was thinking about Sonic again…" Sally replied. "Now that Grace has met Sonic's children, I'm afraid she's going to find out about my past love life with Sonic…"

"Is that such a big deal for you?" Cody asked.

"I guess…" Sally said.

"Sally, there's someone for everyone, and for Sonic that someone was Merna. In your case, that someone was me. If we didn't get together, would Grace be around?" Cody pointed out.

Sally thought about it and nodded.

"You're right, honey. Let's get back to the meeting." She said. Cody nodded and they returned to the cabinet.


	4. Chapter 4: Matt's Home

Later, Grace and her friends were preparing to go to lunch. They all checked their lunch money.

"I've got enough money." Grace said.

"Me too." Matt replied.

"Yeah, me too." Lewis said. Suddenly, a black furred female bat with white streaks in her fur walked over to the group. She had quite large breasts and had a group of boys following her. Grace's eyes widened.

"Uh, who's this?" Grace asked.

Lewis groaned. "That's my little sister Diamond…" He said.

"Oh, really?" Grace replied.

Diamond giggled and hugged Lewis. "Yup! He's my sweet big brother!" She happily replied.

"I can tell why she's got all those boys following her…" Grace said, referring to Diamond's melons.

"Yeah, she's planning on becoming a fashion designer and create women's clothing that'll attract men…" Lewis said, still annoyed.

Matt nodded, also a bit annoyed, but less so than Lewis.

"Yep! And who's this girl?" Diamond asked.

"This is Grace Acorn, the princess of Mobius." Matt answered.

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you, Princess Grace!" Diamond said, shaking Grace's hand.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Grace replied.

"Well, I better get to lunch. My friends are waiting for me. Toodles!" Diamond said as she went to the cafetaria with the boys still following her. Lewis was infuriated.

"Calm down, Lewis. You know what I told you, just count to 10, breathe in and out."

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…" Lewis then breathed in and out deeply.

"There. Better?" Matt asked.

"Better…" Lewis replied, having calmed down.

"Lewis has some serious issues regarding his sister…" Grace noted.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid those perverts that follow her around will impregnate her and ruin her life…" Lewis replied calmly.

"I'm sure she won't, Lewis. Just let her have her fun. She's old enough to realize the errors of her choices." Matt piped in.

"Alright...Well, off to lunch?" Lewis asked.

Grace and Matt nodded.

"Off we go then." Lewis said as he, Grace and Matt went to the cafetaria. They got their food and sat down, then began eating.

"Hey, Grace, you wanna come by my house after school so we can watch stuff on TooYube?" Matt asked.

"Sure, I'd love to. My parents are probably busy, so they probably wouldn't mind." Grace said, smiling.

Matt smiled back. "Will you be joining us, Lewis?" He asked Lewis.

Lewis shook his head. "Unfortunately, I can't. I gotta go out shopping with my mom, gotta buy her things she needs for her work." He explained.

"Oh, okay." Matt replied.

"What work does your mom do?" Grace asked.

"She was a freelance treasure hunter back in the day." Lewis explained. "She also was an agent on loan for G.U.N. back in the day and now she works there as a trainer together with my dad. He used to be an agent for G.U.N. too. I'm planning on following in their footsteps and become a G.U.N. agent myself." He added.

Grace looked impressed. "That's really awesome." She replied.

Lewis smiled. "Thanks." He replied.

Grace nodded and she, Matt and Lewis continued eating. Later, after school, Grace, together with Matt was on her way towards Matt's house.

"Thanks for joining me at home, Grace. I don't have friends over that often." Matt commented.

"No problem, Matt. It's better than sitting around back at the palace waiting for hours 'til my parents get back from their royal duties." Grace replied.

"Alright. My parents will be home too, I hope you don't mind that." Matt said.

"Not at all." Grace replied.

"Alright." Matt said as he and Grace made it home. They went inside through the front door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home! I brought a friend with me!" Matt called.

"That's cool, sweetie!" A kind female voice called back. A pink female hedgehog and a yellow cat came in. The pink hedgehog wore a red headband with a white sleeveless tank top and blue jeans with pink slip ons and had short quills. The yellow cat wore white gloves, light blue sneakers and a black cowboy hat on his head.

"Hi there!" The pink hedgehog greeted Grace. "Who are you?"

"I'm Grace Acorn, daughter of King Cody and Queen Sally." Grace replied with a light smile, which she inherited from her mother.

"That's sweet! I actually knew your mother when we were younger!" The pink hedgehog explained.

"Oh, really, huh? That's cool." Grace replied.

"Yup. Grace, these are my parents, Cab Carrington and Amy Rose-Carrington." Matt introduced his parents.

Cab took off his hat and then put it back on to greet Grace. "Nice to meet ya, Princess Grace." He said.

"Same here, sir." Grace replied.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Amy offered Grace and Matt.

"Certainly. Do you have strawberry juice?" Grace asked Amy.

"Of course." Amy smiled. "And you, Matt?" She asked her son.

"I'll have a cola." He replied.

"Okay. Will you two be going upstairs?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Matt replied.

"Okay. Go upstairs, I'll bring you your drinks soon." Amy said. Matt nodded and he and Grace went upstairs to Matt's room and went inside. Matt then started up his computer and went on TooYube.

"So, what should we watch?' Grace asked.

Matt thought about it. "How about we watch video game playthroughs?" He suggested.

"Sure, that could work." Grace replied. Matt nodded and looked up video game playthroughs. Amy then came in with their drinks.

"Here you go!" Amy said happily.

"Thanks, Miss Rose." Grace said politely as she took the drink. Matt took his drink too.

"If you need anything else, just let me know." Amy said, smiling.

"We will, mom. Thanks." Matt said. Amy nodded and left the room.

Meanwhile, down under the sea in Mertopia, Spencer and Ariel were out swimming in public.

"What a nice day today, isn't it, Spencer?" Ariel asked.

"Yes indeed, sis. We're lucky the weather is nice today. It might not do much to us, considering we live underwater, but when we swim around the surface, I'd appreciate nice weather." Spencer replied.

Ariel nodded in agreement. "Agreed. I love the rays of the sun on my scales."

"Me too, sis. Me too." Spencer replied. Suddenly, a young merhog swam up to Spencer and Ariel. This merhog appeared to be male, and around the same age as Ariel.

"Hello, Prince Spencer. Hello, Princess Ariel." The merhog greeted the two.

"Hi there." Ariel greeted the merhog back, smiling.

The merhog took Ariel's hand and kissed it, causing her to giggle. Spencer just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know my sister is gorgeous. She's got so many suitors, she has to fight them off."

Ariel giggled. "That is very true, Spencer. I don't mind though." She hugged Spencer.

"Well, if you'd like me to accompany you to a movie and or show, I'll gladly do it." The merhog said. "My name is Austin and I live on Seashell Street."

"Okay, I'll definitely keep you in the back of my head." Ariel replied. Austin gave her a thumbs up and continued on his way. Spencer and Ariel also continued on their way.

"You definitely got your attraction factor from mom, Ariel. She was popular with all the boys back in the day too." Spencer noted.

"Mhm. You inherited dad's attraction factor too. He was quite the ladies man back in the day." Ariel replied.

Spencer chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Runs in the family, I guess…" He said sheepishly.

Ariel giggled and she and Spencer continued to swim through Mertopia.


End file.
